


Private Eyes (they're watching you)

by Sjips



Series: Rolin Trash [2]
Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Creepy watching????, Hatfilms - Freeform, I mean its not THAT creepy but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjips/pseuds/Sjips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like he was a stalker. Ugh, no, never! It just so happened that his gorgeous dark-haired neighbor usually got back from football practice around the same time that Colin got off his job at the library...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Eyes (they're watching you)

It wasn’t Colin’s fault. Honestly.  
It was the fault of the architect who decided that a U-shaped structure was ideal for a dorm, with all the inner rooms’ windows facing each other.  
Okay so maybe it was slightly Colin’s fault, seeing as he never closed the blinds to his room, but he needed the vitamin D! All that precious sunlight was necessary to keep his complexion glowing. And that being said, the extremely young, fit, pretty, and mostly naked neighbor across the way could also close his blinds. But he didn’t either.

So what was Colin to do?  
He had a perfectly good pair of eyes. If he wasn’t going to appreciate the gorgeous hunk across the way, then who was?!

It wasn’t like he was a stalker. Ugh, no, never. It just so happened that his gorgeous dark-haired neighbor usually got back from football practice around the same time that Colin got off his job at the library.  
And after all, if Colin’s eyes happened to wander from his comfy seat by the window, out across the U to the other window. And if it happened to be around the same time that the good looking, sweaty, gorgeous neighbor was peeling off his jersey, then who was to blame? After all, Colin couldn’t control what he saw his own eyes. It was all perfectly innocent, sure, no worries at all.  
(And it wasn’t like he… Jerked off to it later. And if he did who was to blame!).

Okay. Maybe it was a little weird.  
He didn’t even know the guy’s name.  
Just the lean sculpture of his body, the way that his alabaster skin shifted over toned muscles as the dark-haired guy peeled the sweaty shirt away from his body, tossing it somewhere behind him. God, some days Colin practically salivated to see the fit guy across the way. He wondered what it’d be like to trail kisses across the broad shoulders, down the back, lower… lower…  
Colin snapped out of his reverie, looking up at the clock in the library. Time to clock out, and then he could get back to his dorm and get his dose of eye candy for the day!  
He hurried across campus, taking the stairs two steps at a time, and bounding into his immaculate dorm room with a smile. Home at last. And with time to spare, he could make some Jasmine-Raspberry tea!

Teacup in hand, he sat down in the comfy periwinkle chair at his window, and waited for his handsome neighbor to make an appearance.

Ten minutes passed… Twenty… Thirty... No sign of his gorgeous, naked neighbor.

Colin began to get nervous. Had something happened? What if his neighbor was lying somewhere, dead, in a ditch?! FULLY CLOTHED?!  
_Snap out of it Colin!_ He thought to himself, _he’s fine! Just a little late, nothing to worry about._

Colin glanced out the window. His heart rose! There he was, the gorgeous hunk! … Wait. Who were they?! His neighbor never had company!  
Colin leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the glass, trying to get a better look at the two other guys in his neighbors’ room. Hmmm… One of them was tall, with a ginger beard, the other one was shorter, with… Was that a Justin Bieber haircut?! Ugh, call the fashion police! What was he wearing?! Plaid? This late in the year?! Ugh. Colin disliked him immediately.  
His dark-haired neighbor was fussing around further back in the room while the two strangers chattered at him. He returned, presenting wireless game controllers to the two new guys. Colin peered through the window intently. Were those playstation or xbox controllers?

Suddenly, the shorter stranger made eye contact with him from across the U.

Colin froze. Shit. Shit shit _SHIT!_ The short guy with terrible fashion seemed to laugh, his mouth moving quickly as he motioned to Colin’s beautiful dark-haired neighbor, who came to with window and peered out and across at Colin.  
Colin was frozen, mouth open, forehead plastered against the glass, staring into his dark-haired neighbor’s deep blue eyes.  
The dark haired man’s face was confused, a little weirded out perhaps. He waved begrudgingly at Colin.  
With a squeak, Colin dropped down, crouching underneath the window.

_He saw me._

_...My god his eyes are beautiful._

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Roe for all of this okay? I woke up one day completely unaware of Colin's existence, and by the end of that day I was dreaming up all sorts of crack!fic Rolin stories to tell.
> 
> Enjoy these bizarre rambling stories, and take some time to have a nice bath, perhaps with a bath bomb and some COCKtails..... ;)


End file.
